1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to power strip and cord thereof, and pertains particularly to a power strip adapted for receiving alternating-current power and cord thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been an increasing number of electrical appliances used in our daily life. The electrical appliances are each provided with a plug to connect to the electric power source, resulting in an insufficient number of the user's home outlet. Thus, an extension power strip is used cord to increase the number of outlets. Most conventional extension power strips are only designed for providing electric power, while not for providing the user the information about the electricity.
A conventional power control unit is configured in the external computer, it costs and it is not very convenient to control and monitor all the peripheral electronic devices.
A conventional plug having electric power and electrical energy display device is disclosed in the patent TWM263665. In the plug disclosed, the detecting circuit, the power measurement converting circuit, the direct-current power supply circuit, driving circuit, etc are all disposed inside the housing of the plug.